Heroes of Olympus: The moonchild
by warriorkittehs3
Summary: The story of a demigod just like any other. (After The Blood of Olympus)
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: left;""Angelica Philips?" Mrs. Robertson calls in her screechy little voice. "Here." I respond, but in truth, my mind is anywhere but in Mrs. Robertson's seventh grade English classroom. I'm thinking of this afternoon. Today, January twenty second, is my birthday. I'm turning thirteen, which means I'm officially a teenager. This emshould/em be a good thing. It isn't. Most people don't want to adopt a teenager. I don't mean I don't like my life, I mean, Claire is amazing, and she takes such good care of us, but she can't replace an actual mom. As last period roles by, I imagine different scenarios where I get adopted, but every time something goes wrong. Suddenly the bell rings. As I'm about to join Jenn outside, Mason stops at my desk. "Hey, Angie. Can I walk you home" he asks, with what he thinks is a winning smile. "No thanks." I answer shortly before starting to walk away. "What do you have against guys anyway?" he asks, catching up to me, "I must be the sixth guy to ask you out since the beginning of the year, and you've denied all of them." I glare at him and answer sharply "Can't you take no for an answer?". I quickly walk away and bump into Jennifer, my best and only friend. "Sorry. What took so long?" she asks. "Mason asked to walk home with me" I say with a sour face. "Again? He needs to get some new hobbies. Can't he ask anyone else? He has a whole fan club of squealing girls just waiting for him to ask them." I nod before slamming my locker shut and walking out of the school./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Can we stop by the cemetery on the way to the library?" I ask, "its my birthday." Jennifer nods, "Sure!" which is weird because she usually doesn't like going to visit my mother grave. When we get to the cemetery I head straight to the back. My mother's grave is in the most beautiful part of the cemetery. Underneath a willow tree with an old metal bench beside the pond (who ever decided to put a pond in a cemetery? It looks nice. As I sit on the bench, Jenn stand behind me. This is normal because she thinks the bench is disgusting, its so old the black paint is peeling off. I sit in silence for a while, before getting up to leave. As I get up, a miniature hurricane throws me to the ground. I watch in horror as it spins to a stop and takes the shape of Jennifer. "Jenn, I think I'm hallucinating. You look like a hurricane." I say. "Oh this is quite real Angelica, and its the last thing you'll ever see."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" I watch in shock as my best friend raises her arms and a hurricane starts up around us. Its getting hard to breath, and I'm feeling lite headed as Jennifer advances, half horrible storm, half teenage girl. When she turned into... whatever she is now, she seemed to age four years. She raises her hand and part of the wind lifts me into the air. Higher than my school, and definitely higher than the willow tree. If I fall from here, I'll definitely break a few bones, if I don't break my neck. Suddenly, a golden arrow pierces Jenn's stomach. It shouldn't be able to shoot a storm, but as Jennifer falls to the ground, the wind stops supporting me, and I fall. As the ground grows nearer I notice a girl with golden hair come up from behind a gravestone and suck Jenn into some kind of bottle. I'm almost on the ground when a something catches me, and I faint./p 


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight is too bright, and the pain in my ankle just worsens my pounding headache. "Hey! I think she's waking up!" a voice says. It's too loud, and I feel dizzy. "Hey! Don't close your eyes again! If you have a concussion you can't fall asleep!" the second voice is more scratchy, less pleasant to hear. As the blurs in front of my eyes take the shape of two faces, I remember what just happened. "Jenn?" I ask, before realizing how stupid I am. They wouldn't know her name, would they? "So, what's your name sleeping beauty?" the girl I saw before asks. "A-angelica Philips..." I mutter quietly. "You?". The boy speaks up, "I'm Uriel, this is Conny". The boy smiles and looks at Conny, awaiting her reaction. She glares at him before looking at me, "Don't call me that. My name is Confidence, and if you must shorten it, call me Con." I nod, but even this simple movement sends pain through my head. I sit up fully and put a hand to my head. "Oh!" Uriel exclaims, running towards his backpack. He pulls out a small bag of brownies, and a juicebox. As he does so, I get a good look at him. He has tan skin, and is definitely out in the sun a lot. He's average height and looks about fifteen or so. He has shaggy brown hair pulled back in a small ponytail at the base of his neck. He seems to have a slight limp, but it doesn't stop him from dashing back to us as soon as he takes out the food. "Here, eat this" he shoves the browny towards my face. "And this" he hands me the juicebox. I do as he says and I eat the browny. It's soft and tastes like my mother apple pie. I drink the juice. It tastes like my father's special iced tea. I make a face and spit it out. "What? doesn't it taste good?" Confidence asks worriedly. I nod and take another sip, this time, forcing myself to swallow it. I finish the juicebox, which surprisingly makes me feel better. I crawl over to lean against the willow tree. "What happened?" I ask, my voice sounding better and steadier than how I feel. Confidence and Uriel sit on the bench. "Well, you know all that Greek mythology with the gods and errthing?" Uriel asks, and I nod slowly. "Well it's real and all them monsters wanna kill ya!" I roll my eyes. "yeah, I totally believe that. Mhm, and lemme guess, you guys are gods!" I say sarcastically. Confidence stops me before I keep going, "No, we're serious. You're friend, Jenn. She was a storm spirit. I'm a demigod, and Uriel is a satyr." as she speaks, Uriel kicks off his shoes to reveal two hooves. Somehow seeing his feet, I mean, _hooves,_ makes me hate him a little less, and believe their story a little more. "Look, we'll explain more at camp, but for now, you need to go back home, rest you ankle, and wait for someone to come get you. Understood?" I nod, realizing that my ankle barely hurts anymore. "If anyone asks, you tell them it's only bruised. It should heal completely withing a couple days, it's only a minor break." I nod again. This girl scares me a little. "Great. Now go home." She stands up, grabs her backpack and walks away. Uriel follows. I wait at the tree for a couple minutes, knowing Claire'll check here first if I don't come home. I think of everything that has happened today. I make sure to remember everything. Uriel, the satyr that I would call attractive if I was any other girl. And Confidence. She's tall. She's a little older than me, but way more, well, confident. She has the kind of hair I've wished I could have since I was little. Wavy, honey blond hair. Not like my boring, plain, straight, black hair. Almost half an hour later I see Claire's dark red mazda 5 pull up. I wait for her to walk over. "I tripped and hurt my ankle. It's just bruised but it hurts too much to walk on." Claire nods and helps me up. She helps me to the car and I get in. the two minute drive back to the girls home is enough to make me sleepy. "You should get to bed after super. You look tired." I nod. Claire takes good care of me, just like a mother.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about a week later, I reading -since school was over- in my room when there was a knock on my half open door. I turned my head to see Bailey, the youngest girl in the home standing there, barely containing a smile. "Claire wants you downstairs, right know", she said giddily. "Why?" I asked. It was nowhere near supper and I hadn't done anything wrong. "You'll see", she replied, before dashing back down the stairs. I closed my computer before following her.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I heard voices from the office. The door was ajar, and I took that as a sign that I should just walk in. As I stepped into the room, their voices quieted, and I noticed the man sitting across from Claire, the other voice that I didn't recognize. He had curly brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and a scruffy beard. But what stood out the most was the fact that he was in a wheelchair. "There she is! Angelica, I'd like you to meet Mr. Brunner, he's going to be adopting you," Claire explained, after seeing my confused expression, which only got worse as I processed her words. Someone was willing to adopt me... Me. A teenage girl who's father was in jail. I didn't get it. "Angelica, this may come as a surprise to you, but Confidence said that she told you someone would come for you," Mr. Brunner explained, and it dawned on me. The two people in the park... Confidence and Uriel... they had said that someone would come. "Let me just go and pack my things..." I said, as though in a daze, before walking back up the stairs to my room.

Once I'd packed, and I was saying my goodbyes, I realized that I would genuinely miss this place. After all, it had been my home for two years... I was going to miss my small bedroom on the third floor and the way that everyone spoke on top of each other at the dinner table, but most of all, I would miss the other girls. Bailey and her older sister, Linsea, were like sisters to me, as were the five other girls here. I hugged Claire goodbye -she seemed on the brink of tears- and thanked her for everything that she'd done for me since I'd gotten here.

I walked down the street to the spot where Mr. Brunner had parked the truck, when I noticed the man in the front seat. He was covered from head to toe in eyeballs, varying in size and color. I got in the back, since Mr. Brunner and his wheelchair were in the passenger seat, and I sat down, with my two suitcases beside me and on my lap. The drive was quiet. Mr. Brunner seemed to understand that I needed time to process the weird events since last Friday. I couldn't seem to grasp what had happened. I'd been in a daze for the past week, and was finally snapping out of it and convincing myself that I'd imagined everything when Mr. Brunner showed up. Why was I so okay with this? I probably had a concussion or something. Maybe I was insane. I mean, I was in a car being driven by a man covered in eyeballs for Christ's sake. I was just thinking that this was probably all some crazy dream when we arrived at our destination.

I looked out the windows in awe at the beautiful strawberry fields and forest. The dozens of other kids my age and older or younger who where doing various things, ranging from playing basketball to swordfighting. We pulled up to a blue farmhouse with a wraparound porch. I got out of the van, and followed Mr. Brunner into the house. As we entered the living room, I noticed Confidence and Uriel sitting on the couch. "Make yourself comfortable, Angelica, we have a lot to discuss," Mr. Brunner said as he rolled his wheelchair into the living room. I sat in a recliner across from Uriel and Confidence. "You've got that right. Someone needs to explain everything to me. Now." I said, as I took a cookie from the platter on the coffee table. "Well, you see, my dear, I'm sure Confidence and Uriel did a shabby job at explaining everything, so I'll start from the top. As they said, the Greek gods and Myths, are quite real, and you are a part of them. Uriel here is a satyr, half man, half goat. He's a protector, a searcher. His job is to find and protect demigods outside of camp. Our dear Confidence is a demigod like you. One of her parents is a god, whilst the other is mortal." Mr. Brunner paused, letting it all sink in. "Well, who's you parent?" I asked Confidence. "Apollo. god of music, truth and prophecy, healing, the sun and light, plague, poetry, and more." she explained, smiling proudly.

"While all that is wonderful, you must let me get back to my story," said Mr. Brunner, smiling fondly at the golden haired girl. "Now let me explain just how the gods are here in America. Just like Western Civilization, the gods move. At the moment, Olympus is on top of the Empire State Building, though you would never be able to see it unless you knew it was there, because of the mist. The mist is a magical thing created by the goddess of magic, Hecate. It hides things from our world and masks them to look like normal human things. Camp Half-Blood, the place we are currently, is a camp created to keep children like you safe from the monster of legends that would otherwise kill you if you were outside the camp's magical borders-" "-All that is wonderful and all, but if everything is as real as you say it is, wouldn't the gods be immortal? And if the monsters from the legends existed, weren't most of them killed back in the day?" I interrupt and ask. Mr. Brunner doesn't seem surprised and nods before continuing his explanation: "You can kill the gods and monsters, but never get rid of them completely, they'll always come back, sooner or later, even if it takes centuries to rebuild their essence. Speaking of gods, your thirteenth birthday is in a couple days, and you should be claimed shortly after that.""Claimed?" I ask. "When a god announces that you are their child. Once that happens, you'll be moved into your parent's cabin with your brothers and sisters. For now, you'll be in the Hermes cabin, since he is the god of travelers. Uriel, my boy, could you please gather some toiletries and necessities for our dear Angelica." Uriel nods and gets up, leaving the room. "Confidence and Uriel will show you around camp and help you get settled in." Mr. Brunner says, before wheeling out of the room. Before he's completely gone, I stop him, "Mr. Brunner? Thank you." I say. He smiles, "you're welcome, child. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Oh, and call me Chiron." he says, before leaving.

Confidence and Uriel give me the grand tour of Camp and introduce me to a few of the campers. I'm settling into the Hermes cabin when I hear the conch horn blow. The sign for dinner. I make my way down to the pavilion and sit at the Hermes table, squished between a skinny guy with long blond hair and a tiny girl that keeps stealing the silverware. I wish I could sit with Uriel and Confidence. I know them at least. there must be at last two dozen people at my table, probably more. The food is delicious, and I'm in the middle of a huge bite of steak when Chiron pounds his hoof on the ground to get our attention. Confidence told me that he was a centaur, but it's still astonishing to see, and it makes this all seem that much realer. "I'd like to welcome our newest camper! Angelica Philips!" He smiles and claps, and most of the others do the same. "Seeing as it's Friday, we will have our weekly capture the flag game as usual. Now, enjoy the desert that the nymphs have prepared for us!" he declares, as he settles back down. Nymphs and dryads melt out of the trees, this time each carrying fresh, still warm fruit pies. Once I've finished my plate, I head to the fireplace with a slice of pie, and I dump it into the fire, just like Confidence said. Something about an offering to the gods. I make a silent wish to find out who my godly parent is, if I even have one. I have two parents. Well, _had. _

Once everyone is done, weapons and armor are brought into the pavilion. I'm handed a sword, which seems way too heavy in my hand, and Confidence helps me into my armor. "Today the teams are Athena, Hecate, Nemesis, Hades, Dionysus and some minor gods against Apollo, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Ares and some more minor gods. Athena is undefeated, since a bunch of them stayed here over the winter. This is the first game of the summer, and we've got to win. Understand? But we've got to win fairly, the rules are just like normal capture the flag, except with weapons. No maiming or serious injuries, got it? Now lets join the rest of the group. Will is going to organize our side." she explains. We head over to the rest of our side, which is gathering around a tall Blonde haired boy with a bow just like Confidence's strapped to his back, who I assume is Will Solace, the head counselor from Apollo cabin. He stands on a rock, addressing our team. "Here's plan everyone! We usually attack them first, and that's what they've gotten used to over the winter. This time, we hide the flag in plain sight, but it an easily ambush-able spot. Half of our warriors and fighters stay stationed around the flag, while most of the rest scatter through the woods. Percy, take two archers and one other warrior and try to sneak towards the flag." he says to a black haired boy. Confidence told me about him. He saved the world a bunch of times, apparently. "Connie, you're on whistle duty." Will says, smiling. Confidence makes a face and a few of her siblings snicker after hearing her addressed as Connie. So far only Uriel and Will have gotten away unscathed after calling her Connie. "Lets go!" Will yells as her dashes into the woods, the rest of our army splitting up or following him. I turn to Confidence. "What do we do?" I wonder. "We scatter. Come on!" she says, running into the woods, smiling. I follow, but the heavy sword slows me down, and I fall behind until I find myself in a small clearing, alone.

I lean against a tree to catch my breath. I'm about to sit down on a boulder when I hear a twig snap behind me. I whip around towards the noise, brandishing my sword weakly. I hear nothing for a few moments before I notice movement out of the corner of my eye. I whip around to see twolarge snakes, each about six meters long, and each with four tiny, seemingly useless horns. They hiss and I raise my sword as they each come towards me on their side. The one on the left launches itself towards me and I swing the sword. I barely cuts the snake, but is enough to get it to draw back for a moment, as it's companion attacks. The second snake opens it's mouth wide, as though it's about to bite me. I throw my sword down it's throat, only slowing it down. "Well, that's wonderful." I mutter to myself. While I was busy losing my weapon, the first snake recovered and is about to attack again. Just as it's head strikes forwards, I jump over the second snake's body, hoping to death that the strategy so commonly used in movies actually works. It better, because as I land on my side, I hear a loud crack and pain shoot up my side. I look up to see the second snake writhing in pain after it's companion bit it's neck, leaving a huge wound, pulsing out sand. I watch in horror as it disintegrates. The first snake is advancing on me, hissing, when a golden arrow pierces emerges from its mouth. It joins it's friend as a pile of sand on the ground. I look up in shock to see Confidence jumping out of a tree when the pain takes over and world goes black.


End file.
